Regain
by devilsminon
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was the princess of Fiore until a sudden attack on the castle drove her out. Following her mother's orders, she travels to a guild called Fairy Tail and pretends to be, Lucy Drayer, the guild master's granddaughter. But, what happens when somebody comes into town knowing her true identity? Love, loss, revenge, regain. Republished.
1. Pilot

**1\. Pilot**

Lucy Heartfilia was the daughter of Jude and Layla, the princess of Fiore, but she wasn't like a normal princess. She preferred to wear pants and a regular shirt than one of the fancy dresses they made her dress up in. When Lucy was younger, around five or six years old, nobody minded that she wore these things. It was when she turned eight that it really mattered to her father. He would get mad at her every time he saw her in a pair of trousers and make her change into one of the many uncomfortable dresses she owned. He would always be telling her that a lady like herself wore fine dresses and had to look nice at all times. That didn't stop Lucy from going outside and getting these dresses dirty. She didn't get scared by the spiders in her room or the bugs in the garden. She preferred to be outside then crammed up in the castle learning about politics.

She hated not being able to leave the castle grounds. Being the only heir to the throne she was kept on the castle grounds not being able to go and visit the city, Crocus, where the castle was located. The only time she was let out was when she was to attend the Grand Magic Games with her parents. Other than those five days in which the games progressed on she was on the castle grounds, being guarded around the clock.

Though she hated most things about her life there was one thing she loved above all, and that was reading. Lucy loved to read. Whenever the weather was dreary you could always find her in the giant library curled up on one of the many sofas with a good book. She read all the time. It was an escape from her overly restricted life.

The topic of magic always peeked her interest most out of all the book topics in the castle. Sure, she liked a good love story here and there but it was nothing compared to her interest in magic. Watching the Grand Magic Games was her favorite part of the year. All the uses of the magic spiked her interest even greater. She never did learn, though, it was unnecessary if she had guards to protect her.

But they were wrong.

Everything changed the day Lucy turned seventeen.

 **a/n: kinda short- okay, really short, but the next chapter should be up soon and this time it's going to have actual dialogue and a "little bit" of fairy tail mentioning. oh, yeah, reviews are appreciated but not necessarily a requirement for me to update. i'll update when i have time to finish a chapter**


	2. Happy Birthday,You're Being Over Thrown

**2\. Happy Birthday, You're Being Overthrown!**

 **LUCY'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Princess Lucy," I heard my name being called throughout the garden. I ignored it and continued on with the book I was reading. "Princess Lucy!"

The guards kept calling my name making me slightly irritated. It seemed like I never got time to myself anymore I always had to have someone come and ruin my peace. Today out of all days I would want the day to myself and I couldn't even have that.

I dropped my book and began to climb out of the tree. I was almost there when my dress got caught on a branch. I looked at the pink material debating on how to remove the fragile material. After all, Aqua-

"LUCY HEARTFILIA! GET YOUR ROYAL ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT OR ELSE!" The devil herself screamed.

I gasped yanking on the dress trying to get it free. I tried again with no luck. I heard her footsteps coming closer I was freaking out now. If she caught me in the tree in my birthday dress I'd be screwed. I yanked hard on the fragile material finally getting it free. I quickly climbed down the rest of the way not daring to look at the place that the dress had caught. I knew it had to of ripped or worse.

I quickly picked my discarded book when I spotted a head full of blue hair coming closer to me. I looked around frantically for a place to hide, but it was no use, she already found me. A pair of furious blue eyes met my brown ones.

I'm dead.

Aquarius stood in front of me, her long blue dress touched the floor hiding her feet. Her hands were on her hips as she glared at me.

"Do you think just because it's your birthday you can get out of everything? Hmm?" Aquarius paused waiting for me to answer. When I didn't reply she began to talk, "your mother and father are already in the throne room waiting for you. Let's go."

She grabbed ahold of my arm and dragged me along inside the castle taking me to the throne room. I was grateful she didn't look closely at my dress to notice the rip. Aquarius and Virgo had spent hours working on this dress and no doubt would she freak out on me if she seen what I had done to it.

We finally got to the throne room where my party was being held. I instantly spotted my mother and father towards the middle of the room socializing with the people around them. Aquarius let go of my arm walking out of the throne room. I let out a sigh in relief walking over to my parents.

My mother spotted me automatically and smiled. My parents excused themselves and walked over to me, hand in hand.

"Lucy," Father said as they approached. "Happy birthday darling."

I smiled when mom hugged me and her back, "Thanks, Mom, Dad."

"Lucy, you might want to get your dress mended before Aquarius notices," She whispered in my ear, my hand went down to the tear in my dress. "I'll call Virgo to get it mended. Go and wait in your room for her."

I nodded saying goodbye to my father and went to my room. I'd been in here for a while now and Virgo still hadn't showed up. Curious, I decided to find out where she had gone. I walked back towards the party and knew something was wrong. It was quiet. Deadly quiet. Like it was night-time and nobody was here.

I walked towards the door and heard a loud crash followed by a screaming.

"MOM, DAD-"

A hand covered my mouth preventing me from screaming out. I reached up and tried to pry it off, but the grip was too strong. I started to scream through the hand hoping to alert one of the guards, but it was no use. "It's okay, Princess, it's just me."

Virgo.

She loosened her grip and I turned around to face her. I had so many questions to ask her, but I couldn't focus at all. I needed to know if my parents are okay.

"They're fine for now Princess," Virgo said as if reading my mind. "We need to leave right now, big brother got Queen Layla out and they're waiting for us."

"What about Dad?" Virgo didn't reply. "Virgo what about Dad, he's coming too right?"

She turned her head to look at the doors. "Close your eyes, Princess, I don't know if you'll get sick or not.

Before I could say anything Virgo threw me over her shoulder and we were off. I knew we were moving but the way we were traveling I couldn't comprehend. It seemed as if Virgo was digging a tunnel at a super high-speed. The weird thing was the tunnel seemed to close behind us. I decided to take Virgo's advice and close my eyes. I was beginning to get dizzy.

We stopped a few minutes later and Virgo set me down on the ground. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in the woods from the east of Crocus, the light of the capital was still in view so I assumed we weren't that far from the castle. It was dark so I couldn't see much of our surroundings. From what I could tell we were in a clearing.

"Lucy," a female voice broke me out of my thoughts. I turned m head and there was my mother. I ran to her open arms hiding my face in her hair. We stayed like that for a moment before she pulled away. Tears stained her face just like my own.

"Mom, what's going on? What happened to Dad?"

"Lucy, I need you to listen to me carefully, you're going to have to run-"

"No! I'm not leaving you! Where's Dad, he should be here with you."

"Lucy!" Mom yelled, and I automatically shut up. Mom never screamed at me. "Zeref overtook the castle. He has your father and he's coming for me. You have to leave he still thinks we've hidden you in the castle and is looking for you. You have to get away. You're the heir to the throne and if he gets a hold of you Fiore is doomed."

"Layla, they're getting closer." A male voice said from behind us. I turned to look and saw Leo, one of Mom's closest friends.

She nodded and turned back to me. "Lucy, you're going to go to Magnolia with Leo and going to meet a man named Makarov. You are to never leave his sight. Do you understand me?" I nodded. "Good, now, take these. They'll protect you."

I looked down to what she put in my hand. They were celestial keys. Mom was a celestial wizard. "Mom I-"

"I love you, Lucy," She cut me off. "I want you to know that."

She nodded behind me and I felt myself being picked up and I didn't resist. I was numb that was all that I felt. I watched as Mom got surrounded by men with no way to protect her. That was when I started crying. I cried and cried cradling the key to my heart.

LEO'S POINT OF VIEW

It was around four a.m. when we finally made it to Magnolia. Princess Lucy finally fell asleep around midnight and I didn't want to wake her up. She had been through a lot in the last twenty-four hours tat nobody should ever have to go through. We were in front of the guild now, I opened the door quietly and carefully stepping over the drunken guild members. It seemed like they had fun tonight.

I spotted Makarov towards the back of the guild sitting on the bar. "Master,"

Makarov turned his head in my direction and looked at the girl in my arms. His eyes widened slightly while looking at her. "Loke, is this who I think it is?"

I nodded slightly looking at Lucy. She clutched our keys tightly in her grasp tears still fresh on her face. "Yeah, it's Layla's kid, Lucy."

Makarov took a deep breath, "Tell me what happened."

So I did I told him how Zeref attacked the castle and how I had to take Lucy away from the castle for her protection. Makarov listened in silence looking at Lucy the entire time.

"Then we have to protect her," Master said. "She is one of us and if Layla wanted us to look after her then we will."

 **a/n: okay so rest of the fairy tail guild next chapter also, since it has been like eight days since i updated i might post another chapter sometime sunday or tuesday depends on my mood.**


	3. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**3\. Welcome to Fairy Tail! An Idiot Starts a Fight With You!**

 **LUCY'S POV**

I opened my eyes blinking up at the white ceiling. I had a cramp in my back from the hard mattress I was laying on. I sat up and looked around the room. It was very plain and everything was so white. White walls, white floors, white curtains, white blankets. The only splash of color in this place was the brown colored doors one towards the left of me and a pinked haired girl in a maids outfit.

I was having a pleasant dream. I dreamt that I was back home in the castle, that none of the events yesterday were real, that when I woke up Virgo would be there smiling at me asking for a punishment. I dreamt that when I got downstairs to the dining hall Mom and Dad would be there with my present a cheerful smile on their faces. Well, apart of my dream was true. When I woke up, Virgo was standing next to my bed her hands crossed in front of her, eyes staring at me. All I wanted to do was go back to that dream.

I put my head in my knees trying to remember what happened last night. The memory was a bit foggy, maybe because last night was the most traumatic thing that has ever happened to me. I mean, before last night the most traumatic thing that happened to me was when I was eight my carriage broke down. I had to wait two hours for another wheel. This doesn't compare. From last night, I remember saying goodbye to Mom and then everything was a blur. Literally, I don't know if it was the tears or how fast Leo was running. Then that was it, I don't know how I got here or where here was real.

I heard the door open but didn't move from my position. Questions kept running through my head.

 _What was going on?_

 _Why was this happening to me?_

 _Were my parents okay?_

 _Where am I?_

I heard my name being called and I slowly lifted my head. Leo was standing above me, a worried expression on his face.

"Hey, are you doing okay Princess?" He asked.

"Yes," my voice was raspy from crying from all the crying. "Where are we?"

A small smile broke out on Leo's face. "Were in my guild."

I looked at him confused, "but you're a celestial spirit, right. How can you be in a guild?"

Leo looked thoughtful for a moment, pondering about how to answer. "Well, I should let the master answer that question. I think he'd be better at explaining, but no one here knows I'm a celestial spirit. They don't know my real name is Leo either. They all think I'm this guy named Loke."

"Oh,"

I had so many questions I wanted to ask him, but I knew he probably wouldn't or couldn't answer them. "So who's your master?"

"Let's go and meet him shall we?" Leo turned around and faced Virgo, "Hey Virgo, do you mind going and getting Princess Lucy clothes that don't draw so much attention?"

I looked down to my ballgown. ' _Surely commoner people wear dresses as well. What's wrong with my dress?'_

I didn't say that aloud thinking it might offend Leo seeing these are his friends.

Virgo nodded and disappeared. I was surprised by her sudden disappearance. Even though I knew she was a celestial spirit now I shouldn't be surprised, but seeing her disappear like that was a bit shocking.

She came back a moment later blue clothing resting in her hands. "Here you are, Princess. It's the latest fashion in the spirit world."

I grabbed the blue fabric out of her hands taking a look at it. The fabric was white color, with a sweetheart neckline. It had light blue designs across the sides of it and white ruffled sleeves that would go on my upper arm. There was a pair of white stockings that went along with it, a blue ribbon, and a pair of white high heeled boots that would probably go halfway up the stockings.

I took it from her and looked towards Leo, "Um, can you, um,"

"I'll go and tell Master Makarov that you're awake and getting ready to visit him. Virgo can bring you when you're ready." Leo said and Virgo nodded. He looked at me one more time before leaving the room.

Virgo quickly helped me get changed and had put my short shoulder length hair up into two pigtails. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing, tugging on the skirt slightly trying to make it longer. The clothes were way too revealing for my taste. I've never worn anything that showed so much skin. I knew if Father had seen me right now he'd chew my head off.

"Virgo, do you not think this skirt is too short?" I've never shown this much skin in my life!

"You look fine, Princess. Shall we be going to see big brother now?" She asked, I just nodded following her out the door.

The noise was the first thing that hit me when we walked out the door. I don't know how we didn't hear it through the door. The halls looked exactly the same as we kept moving through it until we came out into an open space. There were people everywhere laughing, yelling, two were even fighting each other. I suddenly felt self-conscious about what I was wearing and wanted to go and hide somewhere. I followed Virgo out into the open area keeping my head down looking at my feet. People began to talk all around me in hushed whispers.

"Who's that?"

"That dress is cute!"

"Damn, she's hot!"

"Dibs!"

That last remark made me look up and turn my head in the direction the voice was coming from. There was a crowd of men standing in that direction I thought it was coming from, but no one was looking my way so I turned my face back to the ground and kept following Virgo.

We turned down a hallway and out of the site of everyone. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. Virgo knocked on the door and the door opened but no one was there.

"Hello," a voice said from somewhere. I peered from behind Virgo into the room, but all I saw was Leo standing towards the back of the room. "Down here,"

I looked down and seen a man that barely stood higher than my waist. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

The man waved his hand, "It's no problem. I get that a lot. Now, come in. We have much to discuss."

He stepped aside and Virgo and I walked in and went over to the desk that Leo stood by. He gestured for me to sit down in the chair and pushed it in slightly when I did. Makarov looked at me from across the desk his hands folded together in front of him. It was a moment before he said anything.

"So, Princess Lucy, Loke has already informed me about what has happened so you'll be staying with us for a while. It's what your mother wanted, correct?"

I nodded my head, "How did you know my mother?"

"Ah," Makarov smiled looking thoughtful. "That takes me back. Your mother used to be a mage here at Fairy Tail."

I knew I should have been shocked by this new found information but to me, it was kind of obvious that my mother was a wizard. I mean, she gave me _celestial keys_ that only wizards can use and make her celestial spirit take me to a wizard guild. So this being a huge mind blowing realization was my theories being proven right.

"Yeah, I kind of guessed that already." Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so," He hummed looking over at Leo. They shared a glance for a moment before turning back to me. "And just what do you know, Princess?"

"Not much," I admitted, "I do know about my mother being a wizard. I kinda guessed that from the celestial keys she gave me last night. I also know that she sent me here because she thought you could protect me"

Makarov nodded, "And protect you we will. I can promise you that. We need to do something to keep you completely safe. We could put you in a safe house, one concealed by magic so Zeref couldn't find you."

"Or, she could just stay here," Leo said Makarov and I shot our heads towards him. "I mean, His Majesty Jude hasn't taken Princess Lucy with him to the Grand Magic Games for many years, nor had he threw a party that had an open press. I highly doubt anybody but the maid and some nobles know what she looks like. So why not keep her here? We could do some modifications to her appearance which Virgo would gladly help out with. A new identity as well."

"You've really thought this through huh, Loke," Makarov asked.

"Yes, I began thinking about it last night. She would be safer here than a safe house where we could look after her better." Loke replied."Princess, do you have any objections?"

I shook my head no.

"Alright then, we need to think of a plan about your background," Makarov said.

It had been an hour before we had decided that I was going to be known as Lucy Dreyar, one of Makarov's grandkids and the sister to a guy named Laxus. He was currently out of town so he had to be informed of the situation when he gets back but for the most part, we had everything figured out. Right now we were walking out into the guild and Makarov was about to introduce me. I kept playing with the end of my dress nervously as I waited towards the back of the guild where Makarov just left from barely in the view of other people.

"Hey," Leo whispered from beside me. I turned to face him seeing him with a totally different appearance.

Instead of the wild spiky hair and suit, I was used to seeing him in he instead wore a green jacket with a regular orange T-Shirt and a pair of black jeans. His hair was also different; instead of being wild and spiky it was shorter and tamer.

"Leo! What happened?" I gasped.

"Oh Princess, don't you remember? I told you before that nobody here knows about me being a celestial spirit so I have to disguise myself. Here I'm known as Loke instead of Leo."

"But why-"

I was cut off by Makarov screaming. "SILENCE!"

He waited for the guild to began to quiet down until he continued. "Alright, you little brats! I've got an announcement to make! My granddaughter, Lucy, will be joining the guild and I don't want you to make any fuss over her! Do _not_ crowd around her or make her uncomfortable in any way! If you do you'll be punished by me personally and I promise that it won't be pretty. Macao, Wakaba, Gildarts I want you in my office now please!"

Three men stood up and walked over to Makarov. The guild automatically got louder

"Come on," Leo said grabbing my wrist and walking down the hall until we were in the open area where everyone was. We made our way over to the bar where a white-haired women stood drying off a cup. She smiled brightly as we come closer to her. "Hey Mira, we came over to get Lucy her guild mark."

"Hello Loke, I imagine this would be the Lucy Master was talking about." The white-haired women said. I nodded. "I'm Mira, it's nice to know Master has more than one grandkid. I thought it was just Laxus. Are you two siblings?"

"Yeah, he's my older brother," I confirmed the lie.

"I didn't know Laxus had siblings let alone one as pretty as yourself. Though you both have blond hair you don't seem to mean like Laxus is or have a tan like 're skin is so white compared to his." I blushed at her close inspection.

"I went to go and study in Enca for most of my life, so I didn't go outside very much," I explained.

"Ah, that explains the slight accent."

That wasn't a whole lie. I did actually have a tutor from Enca who practically raised me when I was younger. I practically worshiped her now that I think back on it. She was new, exotic with porcelain almost white skin, dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. I was around her so much I had even gained a slight Encan accent myself. She was around until three years ago when her brother died and she moved back there to take care of her nieces.

"GILDARTS WHERE ARE YOU? FIGHT ME!" A loud voice screamed. I turn towards the voice to see a pink haired man standing there, huffing loudly as he looked around the guild for this Gildarts guy. He let out a frustrated sigh when he didn't find him turning towards me. We locked eyes for a minute before I turned away.

"What's that guy's problem?" I asked as Mira placed the guild mark device above my hand.

"Oh Natsu, he's always like that. He thinks he has something to prove to everyone about being the strongest or something. I gave up trying to figure out his reasons long ago."

"He seems just plain rude to me. I mean starting a fight for no reason other than to fight. There's nothing to gain. I don't understand the point." I huffed my training as the ruler of the country coming out. "In war, you go in with a strategy or for a specific purpose. Like when we went to war with Joya. We went for containment of terrorism from the Sinic Territories and we ended up winning while gaining a new ally and a part of the territory in the process. So what he does just confuses me. I don't understand. If there's no gain then he just fights up the joy of it. Getting on mine and most likely others nerves on the process."

I paused looked over at the pink haired boy. "A wise man told me once that if you're going to hesitate to do it on purpose. If you're going to win a battle, do it on purpose. If you're going to lose, _you do it on purpose_. When he tries to win the battles against your fellow guild mates and, loses he obviously doesn't do it on purpose. He tries to win, but the outcome is always the same. He ends up with his face to the ground each time. There's no strategy and nothing to gain. It isn't like this will help him out in the long run or anything.

"Wow, Lucy, you sure know a lot about this kind of stuff. You seem really good at it." I blushed, I couldn't tell her I knew all of that because I helped Father strategize the whole war. So I just shrugged my shoulders not saying anything. "Although I can't say I agree with you about Natsu not gaining anything. He gains a sort of fulfillment while getting stronger."

Mira released the object from my hand and I inspected the pink Fairy Tail mark on my hand. It fit nicely on there. I smiled slightly at the thought of me being in a guild. I had always wanted to join one and now that I had I didn't know what to feel. I knew it was only for a short while until the whole Zeref situation was figured out but it didn't stop me from being happy.

I didn't notice when the pink haired boy sat beside me as I was focused on the mark. I didn't notice him until he poked my cheek.

I snapped my head towards him, "What was that for?"

"You were mumbling to yourself, weirdo," He said.

I glared at him, "I'm not a weirdo, you're the weirdo."

"No, I'm not! You're the weirdo, weirdo!"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not,"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"You're the one with the funny voice!"

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"Do you want to fight over who's the weirdo then?"

"What no-"

"I wouldn't Natsu," Mira interrupted, looking at Natsu sternly. "She's Laxus sister and I'm pretty sure that he'll kick your ass if you pick on her."

Natsu paled, going quiet for a moment. "Yeah, whatever," he said stalking away from me toward the other men in the guild hall.

"He's only acting like that because your brother beat him up last month really badly." I nodded.

' _Man, this Laxus guy seems like a real cool guy. I can't wait to meet him.'_

"Yeah," I said with a light laugh. "I wouldn't expect anything less from him."

Mira nodded in agreement. "Laxus is Laxus. Though, I can't imagine him having a little sister like you. He's so…." She paused looking for the right word.

"Intimidating?" I asked going out on a limb.

Mira nodded, "So do you know where you're staying?"

Panic shot up my spine instantly. No, I haven't thought of that.

"She's staying with Laxus, of course," Makarov said, appearing from out of nowhere. He looked at me, giving a wink, before turning back to Mira. "She's his sister of course. In fact, I was just coming over to talk to take her there. Lucy, if you would."

I nodded, waving goodbye to Mira before following Makarov outside. Once we were a safe enough distance away, he turned to me.

"I informed Laxus of the situation and the role he'll be playing. He doesn't know, of course, that you're the princess. I want to keep that information onto a need to know basis." I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"And he's just doing this for free?"

"Well, no. It's a personal request I gave him. Once he fulfills the job he'll get paid just like any other." Makarov explained.

"What job?" I dared to ask.

"To protect you, of course."

' _Great, just what I need.'_

 **a/n: Yup, hope you like this and stuff. Comment on what you thought.**


	4. Home Sweet Home - Or Not

**04\. Home Sweet Home - Or Not**

 **LUCY HEARTFILIA**

"So, where is the guy right now?" I said as I walked with Makarov Dreyar, aka Master Makarov or Grandpa, towards this guy, Laxus' house. I didn't feel very comfortable staying over at someone else's place while they weren't there themselves. Even if this other person was supposed to be her 'brother'. Even though I could have any house I wanted if people knew my real personality.

"His name is Laxus, and he's out with his team, Thunder God Tribe. Currently, they're off on a mission, but once they're done with that, he should be here to greet you himself," said Makarov with a smile.

I thought this over as I walked over to this 'Lexus' guys house. We walked down the street and through town. Once we had made it, I wasn't sure whether to be impressed or not. Sure, it was a big house, but with living in a _castle_ for my whole life I would really consider anything big. Yet, this house _was_ bigger than most of the houses we've passed by on the way here. So I would assume it big for commoners.

I didn't even wait for Makarov Dreyar to open the door for me as I walked towards the large two story house with my head held high. The door wasn't locked which was a brave move for a commoner. Without turning back to check whether or not the old man was coming, I opened up the door and let myself in.

The interior was nothing like the castle, but it wasn't bad either. I turned around to say something when the familiar voice of a certain playboy reached my ears.

"So, this is Laxus' place, huh. I have to say, I'm not impressed." The familiar voice of a flirtatious celestial spirit spoke from behind me. I whipped around, a smile etching its way into my face.

"Oh, hey! Leo!" I cried out, smiling at the ginger-haired man leaning up against the open door frame. His appearance was back to what it normally was when I saw him around the castle to visit my mother. "You're back to normal."

"Well, I am in my celestial spirit form." Leo pointed out, getting off the wall and stepping closer to me. "So, staying with a boy all by yourself now are we. I'm not sure what we should do about that."

I instantly flushed, lightly punching in the arm. "It's not like that! Besides, he's supposed to be my _brother._ "

"Yes, your brother, right. Maybe to the rest of the world, you're brother and sister, and you know, even if you were there's nothing wrong with some brotherly love." Leo said, raising his eyebrows up and down trying to repress a smile, which, he failed at.

I felt my face would never turn back to its normal shade again. I punched him hard in the arm and he laughed an eye squinting laugh as he fell back against the wall. I kept punching him, mumbling my words of hate as I hit him which only made him laugh harder.

"Ah, Loke," Makarov said from behind me making me stop punching him and turn around and to look at him. "Tormenting girls. I wouldn't think that this is your style."

I knew my face was red and I was breathing hard, but I couldn't help to try and compose myself anyways. I was raised better than this. I cleared my throat, straightening up as I tried to adjust myself.

"Well, I've known her since before she was even born, so I really shouldn't flirt with her, yet..." Leo said, pushing me against his chest and holding a rose in front of my face. "I can't help since her beauty is simply demanding attention."

My nose scrunched up in distaste as I pushed away from his arms. Leo pouted but otherwise didn't stop me from moving out of his arms. I cleared my throat again and walked closer to Makarov.

"Where am I going to be sleeping? It's been a long day and I'd like to head to bed." I lied. Makarov nodded and pointed up the stairs towards the right.

"Laxus has a spare bedroom towards upstairs and down towards the right. When we spoke earlier he said you could stay there." He said.

"Virgo and Aries are upstairs waiting for you," Leo said walking up behind her, placing a hand on her hip which she quickly slapped down.

"Aries?" I asked turning around to see Leo.

"Yes, she's one of your spirits. Oh! And before I forget, here." Leo said, handing me a piece of paper. "Mira asked me to give you this."

I couldn't help but smile as the image of the sweet, white-haired girl. I took the piece of paper from his hand and peered at it. It was a small piece of paper that was folded a few times into a small square. Carefully, I pulled it apart and read the insides.

It read:

 _Lucy-_

 _Sorry, I couldn't tell you earlier, but some other girls and I are having a hangout/ sleepover kind of thing next weekend and it would be a great way for you to meet the rest of the girls. Anyways, Loke said he was going out to find Master Makarov so I sent this with him. Anyways, come by the guild and we'll include you in our plans so make sure you get all your bonding with Laxus out of the way beforehand. We can talk about crushes and how cute your brother is. Joking, joking. That would be weird._

 _-Mirajane Strauss_

I pulled the note away from my face and grinned. I never really had people around my age at the castle, so I couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction run through me reading the words.

"Girls night, huh. Well damn, there goes my plans for the next week." Leo's sudden voice through me off guard. I jumped from his sudden appearance and quickly scrambled away from him. "So how about it, Princess. Instead of next weekend, we'll go out for about an hour just you, me, the star, and a bottle of red wine to split between us. What do you say?"

"I say you're a bit too forward," I said backing away slowly towards the stairs.

"I promise you'll have a good time," Leo said following me.

"Um, maybe next time." I threw over my shoulder as I began walking up the stairs.

"Come on, Princess, you're a free woman now. One date won't hurt you." Leo reasoned.

"Loke. That's enough." Makarov said making Leo pause as I could get away. I sent him a small thank you smile and head up to where Makarov said my room was.

It wasn't hard to find all I had to do was follow the sounds of the squeals and the shrieks. I walked up to the room and peeked inside. Virgo was pinning down another pink-haired girl with horns to the bed trying to get her to change into something. I cleared my throat getting both of their attentions.

"Hello, Princess," Virgo's monotone voice rang in the now silent room.

"Um, Virgo, what are you doing?" I ask not quite sure that I wanted the answer. Virgo blinked but didn't reply for a moment or two, not removing her gaze. I began to feel a bit uncomfortable and looked away from her pink eyes.

Still on top of the other pink-haired girl, Virgo asked with her monotone voice. "Aries was helping me test out your new clothing. Unfortunately, she wasn't being cooperative. I had to use other means to subdue her."

Aries, who I assumed was the pink-haired girl, was struggling from underneath her, her face red from embarrassment. She wiggled from underneath Virgo, gasping as she got released from her hold. She quickly scrambled to her feet, giving me a low bow as a sign of my status. It was refreshing after all these people had talked to me like their equals today.

"Hello, Princess Lucy," Aries said shyly, pushing up her wool dress up, getting situated. "It's nice to meet you, Princess, but I, I have to go now. Bye!"

And with that, she disappeared in a pink poof. All who were left in the room was Virgo and me, which, seeing what she did to Aries made me slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry milady, she's shy and is embarrassed to show off her figure," Virgo said.

"Um, okay, but why did you need her 'test' my new clothing?" I asked, still a bit skeptical.

"Well, she's about the same size as you," Virgo got off the bed and walked over to me sizing me up. "Granted, her breasts are larger than yours," Virgo said, taking a hand full of my boobs and squeezing them. I let out a squeal slapping her hands away and covering my breasts with my arms, hiding them from her wandering hands.

"What the heck!" I squealed stepping away from her.

"You seem displeased," Virgo tilted her head to the side, seemingly in thought. "Is it punishment time, Princess?"

"What, no, I want you to get out!" Virgo's facial expression didn't change throughout my demand.

"Whatever pleases you," Virgo bowed, disappearing out of the room, leaving me alone in this room.

I walked over to the disheveled bed, throwing my body into it with a sigh. This whole day had been so hectic with all these new people and me being thrown into a whole new world than what I was used to. It seems like ages ago this happened not less than a day.

I couldn't help the tears that leaked passed my eyes as I remembered what had conspired yesterday. How I could just forget about it all day made me feel even worse. I wanted to go back to my family so desperately, yet I knew I couldn't. It was my duty to stay alive for my kingdom in case something happened to my father, I would be next in line. Going back there wouldn't help anyone.

I had to remember to think with my head and not my heart. Thinking with your heart was not the way to go for someone in my position. Thinking with your heart just gets people hurt, and doesn't serve anyone in the long run. A good ruler rules with their head. It prevents people from dying and it prevents you from making a wrong choice. My father taught me all of this. He taught me to abstain from weakness and think with a clear mind. So, why can't I stop these tears?

 **a/n: HEY EVERYONE DO YOU HATE ME YET?**

 **I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER, but if you kill me then I won't be able to update this story ever again, so keep that in mind. I got writers block on this story for a while, but now I'm back in action ready to give you a chapter a week.**

 **Anywho, Laxus is coming next chapter and it's going to be fun. I've already started writing the next chapter, and the outcome has been very pleasing so far.**

 **Well, for me at least.**

 **Alright, I will see you in the next chapter,**

 **Buh-Bye**

 **(Ha, see what I did there)**


	5. Crazy Dreams And Aggressive Protector

**5\. Crazy Dreams And Aggressive Protectors**

 **LUCY HEARTFILIA**

I ran deeper and deeper into the woods. I could hear his laughter booming from behind me, I could practically feel his hands on my skin, his breath on my neck.

I run faster.

I run deeper into the green forest, the sharp rock cutting into the soles of my feet, and the tree branches gave me whiplash, but I didn't care. He was right behind me and I couldn't get away fast enough. I could tell he was toying with me, wanting to carry on this little game for as long as possible for his fun would end and I would go back to my reality and not be haunted by these dreams,

Even though I knew what it was I couldn't help myself. I picked up pace, ignoring my aching joints, and the protest of my feet, I continued to run.

' _Why must you do this?'_ An ominous voice spoke, their voice distorted as if to seem if they were thousands of people speaking at once whispering in my ear. ' _It's inevitable, you'll come to me eventually whether it's by your hand, or mine.'_

The forest opened up into a clearing and I let out a gasp in relief. Finally, I was getting out of the cold dark woods and out into the warm, bright clearing just up ahead. Even though I didn't mean to, I felt myself slowing down my pace, and the clearing seemed to be going farther and farther in front of me, until it was nothing but a speck of light in the distance, barely even visible if you focused really hard.

' _NO!"_ I screamed out, but the word felt like sandpaper in my mouth and came out slow and slurred.

' _Trust me, Princess. You won't like my hand.'_

The scene changed and suddenly I was standing in front of cliff looking down at the waves as the hit the side of the cliff with a huge crash.

' _I dealt the cards so I know I will win.'_

I turned around to be met with a figure dressed in all black, face hidden by a large hood hiding their face. They held out a hand to show to cards on it, one with the face of my mother, and another with the face of my father. I had to choke back a sob.

' _Where are you to run?'_ The numerous voices seemed to have faded out into one clear voice. It was a moderately pitched voice, clearly some reason the voice sounded strangely familiar to me although I was sure I had never heard that voice before in my life. ' _The only way is down.'_

I turned back around to look down the cliff as he continued speaking behind me.

' _If you jump then what will you do? What will you gain? I'm giving you a chance to save your family. Your loving mother and adoring father.'_ The voice said almost as it were mockery. I took a step closer to the edge.

The voice spoke again, with a slight edge to his voice. ' _I promise no hard will come to them if you just come to me. Or, tell me where your mother has hidden you away. I will send my men to come and retrieve you.'_

' _How can I trust you when you can't even show me your face?'_ I asked, my voice just above a whisper.

' _People rely too much on appearances. Plus, if I did show you my face what's to say that you wouldn't come and kill me then?'_ The voice asked.

' _Don't you wish for me to come to you anyways. What's the difference if I come to you with the intent to kill?'_

I heard the voice sigh from behind me. I peeked over my shoulder to see him taking a step towards me. I tensed up, taking a step towards the edge. At this point all would have to happen was a small breeze to come by to knock me off the edge.

' _When you come to me, and I know you will,'_ The voice spoke, taking another step towards me. We face to face, him only inches away from touching me. ' _I want it to be on the term of friendliness, if not love.'_

I was shocked, _love_?

What?

I let out a gasp, leaning backwards as I did so.

Bad move.

As that happened, I felt myself losing my balance and began falling through the air. The figure that the voice belonged to stretched out his hand to catch me, but it was already too late. I was airborne. I felt myself falling, falling deep down into the empty blackness with no end in sight. I opened my mouth and let out a scream.

I awoke with a start, gasping and panting as I tried to catch my breath. I placed a hand over my racing heart trying to control my breathing. It felt so real. Like I could still feel the wind on my face as I fell down that cliff to the rocky shores below. God, was that really all a dream? It had to of been. It was just my mind coming up with things to scare me in this already stressful time.

Wiping my eyes, and the crust that formed there, I sat up in bed and looked around. To my surprise, and my pleasure, Virgo was nowhere to be seen. I was grateful that for once in my life I hadn't woken up to something completely and utterly hectic for one morning. It was so weird and different than what I was used to. Something had to be wrong. Virgo was never this quiet.

Looking around the room again, I saw a new set of clothes laid out for me, which I gladly changed into. The new clothes were hardly better than yesterday, if anything, they showed more cleavage than the day before. My skirt felt too short, barely covering my bottom from the whole world to see, and I knew if I bent over you could clearly see my underwear. The belt attached around my hips did nothing to hold up my skirt and it's only real purpose was to hold the keys that Mother had given me. The top showed more than what should have been right for an unmarried girl my age to show and it showed off half of my stomach in the process. Overall it seemed like I needed to go shopping and find some decent clothes.

I walked out of the room, arms crossed over my chest to give me some modesty.

"Virgo," I called out, hoping the pink-haired girl would somehow be able to hear me if she was in the house.

"In the kitchen, Princess."

I followed the sound of her voice threw the halls and into the kitchen where Virgo was standing. The first thing that she noticed was the smell of burnt food assaulting her senses. Virgo stood at the stove towards the back of the kitchen, her back turned towards me as steam and smoke circulated all around her as she was still cooking.

"Virgo, what are you-"

"Done!" Virgo said, turning around burnt pan with something black and chard that might of once resembled something edible, but now looked like nothing I would ever eat.

"Um," I said not really wanted to eat that. "That's uh, great Virgo, but I, uh, I'm not hungry right now."

"Nonsense, Princess. When we were back at the castle you used to throw a fit if you didn't get your breakfast." Virgo said, shoving the pan in my face. "So, how much would you like, Princess? One eggs or two?"

' _Those are eggs?'_ I thought shocked. They looked nothing like the once edible, tasty breakfast food and now looked like a black broken oval.

I grimaced as Virgo pushed the pan into my face again, demanding that I ate it. I continued to shake my head and tell her that I really wasn't hungry, but I couldn't shake her persistantness. That's why I was so happy that she was interrupted from her actions by the door opening and the sound of footsteps hitting the wood tiled floors.

The change in Virgo was almost immediate. She narrowed her eyes, and with the dull look in them still present, it made her seem more scary and violent than usual. Virgo moved away from me slowly, and with the pan still in hand, she turned towards the door her eyes darting back and forth between the both two of us.

Before I could blink she had disappeared in front of my eyes and reappeared behind the door, her body language rigid, and the pan gone from her hand. She stood perfectly still with her hands at her sides and her hands balled into tight fists.

I stood there shocked as I watched her and her strange behavior. Just because there were people in the house didn't mean that they were going to harm me. What if they were from Fairy Tail, or sent from my mother.

"Virgo, what are you doing?" I asked her, taking a step closer towards her. Virgo turned her face towards me shaking her head, and telling me not to move.

The people in the house were closer now, their footsteps and voices just around the corner. I seen the glimpse of a green dress and light brown hair, Virgo attacked.

Kicking door shut with a loud _BANG!_ and cry of pain was heard from the other side of the door. She moved again, lighting fast in front of the door and when it opened again to show a red faced irritated women, Virgo grabbed her, sweeping her legs out from under her, not even sticking around long enough to watch her fall to the ground. Doing a backflip, she moved away and put distance between herself and her enemies.

"Who are you?"

"Evergreen!"

"Stand back, I'll handle this."

Were heard from the three people who had entered the room, but I wasn't paying attention to them. I gripped for my keys and hurriedly moved through the golden objects hoping to find one that would help me stop Virgo, but I couldn't tell the difference from them. They all seemed the same only having slight differences between them. I finally picked out a random one, it was gold and I could make out the engraving of what looked like a goat. Taking it out, I held it in my hand and tried to figure out how it worked.

"Um, can you please help me out here? Virgo is going crazy and I could use some kind of backup!"

I let out a groan.

Nothing happened.

I feel crazy standing here talking to a key as my maid kicked the ass of some people in the house. Which, I didn't know whether it was good or a bad thing to do.

I turned back around and glanced at Virgo. She had taken out two of them, the one with the light brown hair and green dress had been knocked out from her fall from earlier, blood coming from her nose. The other was one that I hadn't seen before. He had dark green hair with a read peacoat on, he was hunched over on the ground gripping in between his legs as he groaned. Somebody wasn't playing fair.

I looked back at the key away before looking back at Virgo. This had to work, I don't think that she would listen to me, but I had to try.

"Virgo, please-"

"Sorry, Miss Lucy, but I had to deal with some things and I wasn't sure if you were really calling me." A deep masculine voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a tall man covered in white fur standing behind me. Adjusting his glasses on his nose, he walked away from me and up to Virgo. "That shall be enough, Virgo, I have it from here."

Virgo nodded, stepping away from them and walked over to me. "Sorry Princess for my rudeness towards you earlier. I felt what I did was needed to be done. Feel free to punish me in anyway you feel is needed."

I looked at her, not sure whether to feel shocked or disgusted at her motion, but I sure as hell wasn't going to do any of the sort to her. Though, it seemed like she wanted it as she looked up at me hopefully and a small smile on her face.

I gave her a weak smile and turned my attention back to the goat man in front of me.

"Well, I'm sorry about lady and gentlemen. Virgo sometimes takes irrational approaches to things." He spoke, taking another step towards them. "Luckily for you, Miss Lucy called upon me and I take a more rational approach."

The man with the mask didn't let up on his stance as he watched him closely.

"I'm Capricorn, and you are." The goat man masked one cocked his head to the side, looking at Capricorn with a new found interest.

"Bickslow, and the people your friend friend took out are Evergreen and Freed." Bickslow said, gesturing towards the man and the women in front of him.

"It's nice to meet you, Bickslow." Capricorn said, giving him a nod in recognition. "Now, may I ask why you are here?"

"Actually," The man, Freed, who had earlier been kneeling down on the ground, holding his groin in agony. Was now standing tall next to Bickslow looking at Virgo, who was standing next to me, with deadly glare. "I would like to ask you why you are in Laxus' home."

"That's because she's my sister." A deep voice rang through my ears, and as my eyes locked onto a pair of blue ones, I felt a shiver ran down my spine.

Laxus took a step forward and Freed and Bickslow, with equally shocked faces, stepped aside as Laxus walked into the kitchen looking around at the damage Virgo had done.

That's when I knew it. When I knew I couldn't tell anyone the truth. I knew it might jeopardize my safety here, but I couldn't help but want to tell them the truth. It was rolling around on my tongue, threatening to spill from my lips in an attempt to get it out of the way and clear the air, but I knew I couldn't. So, I kept my mouth shut and silent, throwing it away and burying the key down in a deep, deep hole.

"And I would really appreciate it, if you didn't have your celestial spirits attacking my friends." His blue eyes were cold as he looked at me, yet, I didn't feel afraid like I knew I should have been. He was close now, about a foot away from me with his frame towering over me, glaring down at me. "You got that, _little sister?_ "

I wasn't Princess Lucy anymore, no matter how much I wanted to be and go back to my old life. I was now Lucy Dreyar, sister to the man in front of me, and a member of Fairy Tail. How I was going to survive the time we would spend together I had no idea.

 **a/n: Sorry about the unbelievably long wait. I know it was kind of dickish of me and stuff,** _ **but**_ **, there should be another update either later on today, or tomorrow to make up for it. More Laxus in next chapter and such, so there is going to be some Lalu times coming your way shortly.**


End file.
